


Times and Places

by Findarato



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Marvelous/Joe, "Come over here and make me." Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times and Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizabetamargie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabetamargie/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger does not belong to me.  
>  **Spoilers:** For Ep 10--11, set directly after 11.  
>  **Other:** So this my first Gokaiger fic, and I don't know if there will be more, but I did enjoy writing this. This version is slightly edited from the one posted on tumblr.

**.**

**_Times and Places_**

"Joe."

Marvelous' voice breaks into his thoughts, though he doesn't jump. "Yes?"

"Quit standing in the corner and staring out the window."

He turns his head slightly to look at his captain, lounging on the couch with one foot propped up on the low table as he drinks. As much as it is recreational, it's probably to ease the sting of his injuries too.

"If you're going to watch the stars, the view's better from the crow's nest."

An obvious fact, of course. Joe has been here long enough. Shoulder lifted in a shrug, he looks back at the window. "It's not the stars I'm watching."

"If it's not the stars, what is it?"

"The city." This world. It's so populated and he can't remember the last time he's seen a planet…thriving so well. Tonight will be quiet; Zangyack tended to wait a few days or a week before attempting yet again. They'll have tomorrow off, and he'll train. Don will cook and maintain the Galleon, Luka mentioned something about trying out a movie on this planet, and Ahim plans to go shopping.

Funny how defending this planet has become a once-a-week thing that mixed into all of that. He has decided this planet is okay, with beings that cared about it. As pirates, they don't have planets, but getting in the way of Zangyack at this point has become an excuse for protecting the people.

Of course, none of them have said that out loud. They're not being paid, and they keep running into people who want Ranger Keys back…so they're not doing it for the thanks.

"Not having second thoughts about being a pirate after all this time, are you?"

"No." Joe does not have to think about that answer. "I'm where I belong." The low hum of machinery and the gentle tilting of the ship are home to him, as are the people that lived here.

"Some of us were worried that you might not come back when you left like that."

No doubt; his note had been very ambiguous. "But not you."

Marvelous sits up, nearly spilling his drink. In the dim room, Joe can still make out his smile. "Hearing them all worrying was so annoying that I had to just wake up to tell them that you'd be back."

His eyes drift over the bandages, starkly white in the dark. "Thank you," he says.

"For telling them to stop worrying?"

"That, and—" shoving him aside and taking a severe injury that would likely scar. "You need to stop doing that."

"Heh." Marvelous drags his foot off the table. "Not unless you're captain."

That is what has always been infuriating about the other man. Marvelous has a way of speaking that made him seem careless, but carelessness is not what won Joe over to him. It had been ambition, with edges of kindness to it that you had to look for.

"At least transform first before doing something like that," he mutters as he continues to look at the bandages. "To shield yourself when I couldn't—"

"First, stop saying that. Second, stop looking at me like that, Joe. Eyes up here."

He looks up.

"You've got my back, and I've got yours. Even when you're leaving yours wide open."

It's ironic, being that Marvelous is the one with the back wound.

"I know you left because something important to you came up."

"It was…" he doesn't even know how to begin the whole thing.

"I don't need the whole story if you don't want to say it." A bitter smile flashes across Marvelous' face. "If I thought someone that close to me had died, but actually didn't…or was being used, I would have done the same thing, or worse."

Joe draws in a tight breath.

"How much of a chance does…he have?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know."

Brainwashed, reprogrammed…those two things sounded alike, but one was physical and the other so…so robotic. How much of Sid was there, and how much was merely his skills?

"I didn't get through." Instead, he'd been sent flying like rubbish, tossed aside. He did think for a moment, _Maybe Sid remembers and resents me for living, so he doesn't want to see me ever again_ , but now that he's back among the crew, after mulling on it, that doesn't seem likely.

"No, you did." At Joe's questioning look, Marvelous points at him. "You got through to yourself. And you attained the Shinkenger's Grand Power. Something about you made her give it to you."

He allows himself a lopsided-smile.

"At the end of the day, there's one less Zangyack commander to bother us, and we're closer to getting that treasure." He finishes his drink and plonks it down on the table. "So why don't you stop standing in that corner because it's probably freezing, and come keep me proper company."

"That depends on what you mean by 'company'. I don't want to drink."

"I didn't say anything about drinks."

"Then?"

"…Joe, you'll have to come over here and _make_ me tell you what I want."

He finally goes, pushing himself away from the wall and stepping towards his captain. "Close enough?"

"I could always give you orders about how close I want you."

He considers this, and finally walks until he's next to the couch. "Close enough?"

A hand yanks at his arm. "Now, yes. And this—" Lips brush over his forehead. "Is what I want."

They never keep track of who kisses the other first, but this time it's Marvelous. Joe closes his eyes and tastes alcohol, sharp and stinging his tongue, and then it's smoothed over the taste of Marvelous himself, which is familiar ground. The wound on his mouth stings a little and he pulls back to lick the side of it.

"All right?"

He nods; aside from a split lip, forehead gash, cut-up hand, and bruises and scratches, he fine. "Are you?"

"I didn't break anything, and neither did you. I even fought today, remember?"

And fainted, but he doesn't say anything, because it's pointless when Marvelous is wrenching the string out of his hair to let it fall around his neck and shoulders.

"I've always wondered… how did does your hair fit underneath those helmets? They're not exactly roomy."

Joe chuckles a little as he gets him out of his coat. "How do you manage to eat food meant for four people, all by yourself?"

"Touché." Marvelous gently pokes him on the cheek. "We'll keep our secrets."

And they'd keep this secret too. Not intentionally, but no one has ever asked, and if they noticed, they didn't say anything. This is just one time in countless other times. He's asked himself if it's for distraction or for passion. Sometimes, when he looks at his captain, he feels a rush of emotions that he doesn't understand, but none of them hurt or haunt him. Other times, he just wants for them to communicate, to respond on a level that was wordless but active.

Tonight, they can't be quite as active. They're not in a bedroom, and Marvelous is still injured. But that just means hoisting himself more carefully, and then positioning themselves. After checking the room for Navi, of course, before any more clothes are shed.

"…did you roll in some grass?"

"What?" Joe pauses while untying his shoe.

"You smell like…a field. One of those really wide ones with no buildings around. Fresh. Like the weather today."

Funny, everyone walks out of these fights smelling like smoke and metal, and Marvelous picks up on the one thing that wasn't. "I rested in one." After getting his ass kicked, until he cleared his mind to get up once again.

"It smells good."

"Thank you?"

Marvelous laughs and pulls him closer. "Don't think too hard about it."

_How can I, when I'm thinking about you?_

Being quiet is harder than trying to not move; it's certainly harder for Marvelous than it is for him. So when John unbuckles a belt and lowers his head, he lets fingers yank his hair and scratch his back, while his hand is gripped so hard it hurts, and says nothing when he nearly gets kneed in the shoulder.

" _Joe_." Nice and short, his name. Perfect for whispering. Perfect for yelling. Perfect in how it's pleaded. Just that one word is an expression of what Marvelous wants and needs.

He raises his head, and they somehow fit themselves on the narrow surface, feet dangling off and dragging on the low table. He still keeps checking to make sure the expressions on Marvelous' face are those of pleasure, not pain.

"If you stop, I'll put you on guard duty for a week."

"We don't have guard duty."

"Kitchen duty."

"I'll make your favourite foods."

Marvelous lets out a frustrated sound. "Just get on with it and don't stop—because that's an order."

 _Please_.

He can hear the word, in the hand that runs through his hair and the fingers tracing his face. Marvelous almost never pulls rank, except in the life-and-death situations. Besides, he's more inclined to listen to commands now than he is in those dangerous situations. More inclined to obey and continue, to wring out soft gasps and half-formed words until sweat stands out on their foreheads and he almost forgets their bandages. More inclined to feel, breathe, and listen to the man that played a part in saving his life and giving him freedom and purpose. The only time he faltered was when the past showed up. It likes to trip him and throw him down, cutting in his mind with painful memories. The times when he's reminded of cold steel, grey uniforms, dark days…

The brilliance of a scarlet coat and the clarity the phrase "let's make this extra showy"; those are things that first brought him out of such a life, and as such, they still guide him. Like how his Key and Mobirate give him his place, always walking on Marvelous' left side—that's also his place.

A gasp and a face burying into the side of his neck brings him back to the present, and he closes his eyes when he lets himself go, shaking and gripping the sofa.

Marvelous stretches across him, limbs splayed and his hair brushing the side of Joe's face. "You went easy on me," he says, though his tone of voice is hardly one of complaint. Full of fondness, really.

"You're injured."

"I fought today!"

"You can make me do something about it at a later date."

"You make it sound like I reward insubordinate behaviour. Hearing Marvelous giggle is rare and it makes him smile as he runs his hand through messy hair, fingers lingering a little.

When Marvelous mutters something about a bed and cleaning up, his eyes are closing, probably because the combination of alcohol and exertion did him in. So Joe carries him to his bedroom, turns the covers down, and get him in bed.

But he stays, too.

This is his place tonight.

**.end.**


End file.
